Hikari To Kage No Roman Oikakete
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Shiho's lazily eating sushi while watching TV. She gets a call. From who? What will the person who called her say to her? Read, review, and enjoy! Ran X Shinichi Saguru X Shiho Kazuha X Heiji pairing! NO FLAMES
1. The Sudden Call While Watching TV

Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!!! The title 'Hikari to Kage no Roman Oikakete' means **'I Will Chase the Romance of the Light and Shadow'**. This song was sung by **Utoku Keiko**, another female Japanese singer. I got this title from one of the Lyrics of my favorite DC ending theme song, 'I Shall Catch the Light and Shadow's Romance.' My fave song!!! You can listen to that at episode 63…64…65…66… All Conan's Songs are great! So, the anime/ manga (Japanese comic) **Detective Conan** is NOT mine, it's **Goshou's** and the **title** of my story is also NOT mine, it's **Utoku Keiko's** but the **story** IS mine, **Miyano Ran's**!!! And, another thing, I have some lyrics here of **Yui's** song **Life** and lyrics of **Hirai Ken's **song, **Elegy**. Some of the romanji (Japanese words but written in the English alphabet) lyrics are incorrect. Gomen. But, the lyrics of the song **Life** and the song **Elegy** are NOT mine!!! **Yui **and **Hirai Ken** own the 2 songs, not me! But, still, I wish that I could be a Japanese singer one day and I can sing those songs on stage. 

**Hikari to Kage no Roman Oikakete**

**(I Will Chase the Romance of the Light and Shadow)**

Pairings: Shinichi X Ran Saguru X Shiho Heiji X Kazuha

Fiction Rated: K+

A/N: Hello! This is Miyano Ran! I rated it K+ coz' there are minor bad words. (Just to be sure) Please, no hurting reviews, NO FLAMES. I DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Please, even though my story stinks, please point it out to me in a NONE HURTING way!!! But give your criticisms in a good way. I also need criticism!! Please criticize me! I have a cousin with the penname Kuchiki Jeanne- sama and I would like to advertise Kuchiki Jeanne- sama's fan fiction- one in **Tsubasa Chronicle** and two in **Bleach **so please read her fan faction!!! It's very nice!! Really!! And please review her story, too. The one that she has in **Tsubasa Chronicle** has 8 Chapters and growing already and it has a crossover of Bleach, too. Last time, she told me that maybe she will make a crossover of Bleach and Detective Conan but she is not yet sure, okay?! I repeat, NOT yet sure. I hope that you enjoy my cousin's story and mine. Please review mine too, okay? Please read, enjoy, and then review. Don't forget to review, onegai!!! Please read my other fanfics of Detective Conan, too, kay?

Genre: Romance/ General

Author: Miyano Ran

Status: Complete

This is **NOT **supposed to be an **Ooc **fanfic. Shiho just had personality change over the years ever since the Black Organization went down, ever since she had a normal life and ever since she gained awesome new friends. And, ever since her new boyfriend, Saguru came to the picture, she became more cheerful. And, all her friends made her a perky and bubbly Shiho. With Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko and Saguru's friendship and love, she turned into a whole new person. She wasn't the cold and sarcastic, nor was she the silent girl. She wasn't lonely anymore. She was a brand new Shiho. She wouldn't frown, she'd smile. You get the point, don't you? So, that's what I mean. The point is Shiho's not her old self anymore. She is the better new Shiho and she's becoming prettier everyday- according to Saguru. She is like any other normal teenage girl. Now, she acts just like Ran, but, she's shy when she's with her boyfriend. Compared to the other girls, she is the most shy. So, this is **NOT **an **Ooc** because her personality change is part of the story. I hope ya'll understand. Hugs to the reviewers!! Muah! 

Warning: Makoto is not part of this fic. He's not the BF of Sonoko in this fic. Actually, Sonoko doesn't have a BF in this fic.

Multiple Chapters

**Chapter 1: The Sudden Call While Watching Music Station**

After a few years, Shiho learned to laugh, smile and enjoy life. She learned to be become cheerful. She was the girlfriend of Saguru recently although she's very shy of him. She is now living in her mini apartment beside Ran's house. Ran, Shiho, Sonoko and Kazuha sometimes have girly sleepovers in each others houses. They are all now 19 years old. Shiho was 20. And so was Shinichi. They were all a circle of friends, each having his/ her own partner. You know what I mean. Well, except for Sonoko. She doesn't have a partner. (Remember, Makoto is not in this fic.)

Kazuha, Heiji and Saguru on the other hand, all moved with their family to Tokyo. All of them now study in the University of Tokyo together. All of them, I mean (Shiho, Saguru, Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha, Heiji, Sonoko) And, as usual, Shiho and Saguru are both competing for first place, but, Shiho always gets the first place and Saguru gets the second place. Both of them are the most intelligent people in the whole school. Shinichi and Heiji get honors, too, while Kazuha and Sonoko are average students. Ran, on the other hand, is in the middle of high honor and average. She was aiming for an honor.

A/N: I am like that also. I am above average, but, I am not that smart to be part of the intelligent honors. I am doing very well in my studies. I never have any red marks in cards so far, whew!

It was the end of the school year and it was summer vacation. As usual, Shiho got the gold medal while Saguru was only awarded a silver medal. Shiho got an average of 97 while Saguru got 95. Shinichi got fifth place in the whole batch!! He got a whole year of average of 90. Ran got into the top 8 honor students in her class!! Ran got an average of 89!!! Heiji got fourth place in the whole batch! He's so smart! He got an average of 92!!! Sonoko had a year average of 84. That's not bad. Kazuha got an average of 86. Everyone really took their studies seriously and not for granted.

They celebrated for their high grades.

One lazy summer afternoon, Shiho was eating California Maki while drinking a cup of hot herb tea. The hot herb tea was placed on the glass table in front of the pink sofa that she was seated to. She put her feet up on the glass table. She was holding a plate of sushi in her hands while eating with the chopsticks while she watched TV in front of the table which was in front of the sofa. She was watching her favorite show, Music Station. She was awaiting Hirai Ken's latest live music video, Elegy. Yui was now singing her song, Life and Ken was up next. Life was her favorite, too, but, she loved Elegy. He was her most favorite singer and this was her favorite song until……

Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring……

"Darn! Its Hirai Ken's number is up next!! Darn!! Darn!! Darn!! I don't want to miss this one! Ken's up next! Who could it be?" She thought.

She got up from her couch and pushed herself up. She got her cup of hot herb tea from the glass table and took a sip and put it down again. Then she got her chopsticks and used that to get a piece of California Maki. Then, she dipped the sushi into the wasabi and soy sauce. She put it in her mouth and chewed it.

"Yummy!" She smiled cutely. "My favorite!!"

Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring……

"Oh, the phone. How impolite of me."

She quickly put her plate filled with lots of sushi down on the glass table and finally ran to the phone which was beside the television. She made the volume of the TV softer because it was so loud.

_Kodomo no koro ni moduro yo ri mo, _

_Ima wo ima ku ikite mita iyo kuwaretai uma zenbu!!!!!_

_Hito atanu basho ni dete!!!!_

_Chizu wo, _

_Tsuyoku ni gi te mita ano basho, _

_Ano tokiwo koushite!!!!_

_I can change my life!_

_Sukita kono hibi zemte, _

_Ima no,_

_Atashi nandayo!!!!!_

_Kantan ni!!!! _

_Ikarenai kara iki te yukeru!!!!_

A/N: I didn't make this up! This is really the song, Life of Yui, a REAL Japanese singer! If you don't believe me, then, ask my couz' coz' this is her favorite song, too. I am not lying. This is a REAL song in REAL LIFE. And this is the REAL lyrics of the REAL song. But, of course, I am not 100 sure if the lyrics in romanji are right but I think it goes somewhat like that. That's my fave song in real life as well.

"Arigato gozaimashita!" Said Yui.

"Thank you for singing here at Music Station, Yui." The host of music Station said.

"It's my honor." Yui replied happily while walking out of the stage after her best performance.

"Okay! I hope you all enjoyed Yui's song, Life! The next song will be from Hirai Ken. He will sing, Elegy! He will sing right after the commercial. Stay tuned right after the break!" The host of Music Station announced.

"Oh no! I've got to make this a snappy conversation! I CAN'T MISS THIS SONG!! It's a good thing that NHK has very long commercials!!" Shiho exclaimed worriedly.

She raised the phone with her left hand and placed it right beside her ear.

"Moshi moshi." A gentle voice answered cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Shiho- chan! This is Ran- chan, speaking! What took you so long in answering the phone? I almost hung up coz' I thought that you were out." She said blissfully.

"Oh! Gomen!! Gomen!! Sorry for letting you wait for so long! I hope you're not mad!" She said shyly while apologizing.

"No! It's okay, Shiho- chan! I just want to tell you something."

"It's just that I am eating my favorite sushi while watching Music Station right now and Hirai Ken's up next and it's now commercial! Yui sang Life before the commercial! Hirai Ken is going to sing, Elegy, my favorite song!!! That's what took me so long. I'm so sorry. I hope I wasn't too rude!"

"Oh! I am really sorry for having to interrupt your eating and watching! But, isn't Music Station premiering only every Friday?"

"But, today's Friday, Ran- chan."

"WHAAAATTT???!!!!! Oh my gosh!! I love that show!! My favorite is also Hirai Ken!! I want to hear, Elegy, too!! It's a good thing that I called you or else I wouldn't know that it's showing right now!!!"

"Why don't you know that it's Friday anyway? Don't you have a calendar?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, actually, it's my otousan's fault!! Now that I realize it, he accidentally threw the calendar for this year and hung up the calendar last year. I told him to hang up the new calendar and get rid of the old one, but, I guess he was drunk at that time so he accidentally switched the two!!! So, in our calendar, today's Sunday!! DARN!! Wait until he gets home!! Grrrr!!!!!"

She just realized it now when she looked at the calendar closely.

Shiho giggled.

"So, anyway, Ran- chan, the show's about to begin! What are you going to tell me? Please, I don't want to be rude, but, I can't miss any part of Elegy, and neither can you! Tell me straight to the point."

"Well, it's like this. Heiji, Saguru and Shinichi kind of arranged a triple date for the six of us. Shinichi called me up and told me to tell you. He says that he hates us being late! We should wake up earlier tomorrow or he might get mad at us! Kazuha already knows, actually. It's going to be for a whole day tomorrow. It's a good thing that my otousan has majong tomorrow for the whole day, too, with the neighbors so he wouldn't know I will be gone! He's always making sermons at me that I am too young to date! I am already 19 years old!! What does he want? To date when I am 85?!!! I informed about my mom, anyway and she said that it was okay since she knows that Shinichi, Heiji and Saguru are good young gentlemen and Kazuha informed her parents, too so she can go as well. Anyway, we'll meet each other at Shinichi's place eight o' clock am sharp and we'll get home late in the night already about, nine o' clock pm, I guess. So, are you free? Can you come? We are all hoping you could, Shiho- chan."

"D…D…Date?"

She asked softly while she blushed heavily.

"A…A d…d…date? I triple d…d…date with…wi…with Sa…Saguru?"

"Yup!" She answered cheerfully.

"What about Sonoko- chan? Is she coming, too?"

"Well, actually, it's too bad she can't come with us tomorrow. She had a sudden flight to Korea today. Huh. As usual, she's going with her father in his business trips. She's hoping to snatch a Korean boyfriend! So, anyway, will you come? Please say yes!! Please say yes!!!"

"Ran- chan, you know how much I blush whenever I am around Saguru, don't you? It's because he always embraces me. I'd way more be embarrassed if you, Shinichi, Heiji and Kazuha were there, too. I'd feel shy and uneasy even though he's my boyfriend already. I still get nervous, though."

"But, he's romantic!! He's more romantic than Shinichi and Heiji if you ask me. Kazuha and I wish to be embraced! They seldom embrace us! You are so lucky that he always embraces you!!! You should be happy, Shiho- chan! Shinichi and Heiji always leave me and Kazuha alone while they both chat about their favorite detective novels! They don't even hold our hands! So, you should be lucky that he is very romantic! Kazuha and I wish that they could be a little bit more romantic than they are now. They don't even give us flowers. They lend us their stupid detective books! So, you're a lucky girl, Shiho! What more can you ask from Saguru? He's perfect for you! He's smart, kind and handsome!!! So, please come! Saguru will be heart broken if you don't!! And besides, Saguru told Shinichi that he likes you the most when you turn red!! Just wear casual clothes, kay?"

"But…but…" She blushed even more.

Shiho was interrupted by Ran saying.

"No buts, Shiho! Oh! The commercial is over! Ken's up next! Bye! See you tomorrow!! Love you lots!! You better come and no excuses or else I'll karate chop your apartment door and barge in and pull you with me!! You have to go!! OH MY GOSH!!! THAT'S KEN!!! AHHH!!! HE'S SO HANDSOME!! Oh, okay! Remember, Shinichi's place, eight sharp, kay? BYE!!!"

Ran said quickly. She didn't wait for an answer. She put down the phone speedily and ran to the couch to watch Ken while drinking her lemon juice.

"Oh, gosh. What should I do? I am always so shy around Saguru. He's always hugging me!"

Shiho gasped loudly.

"Oh, well. It might be fun. At least the others are going to be there, too."

"Ken's starting!!! Oh my goodness! He's so handsome!!! AHHH!!!" She shouted while she jumped crazily upon seeing her most favorite singer.

She sat on the sofa and put her feet up quickly. She hurriedly got the TV remote and made the volume full blast. Then, she sang loudly along happily Ken's latest song.

_Sono tene!_

_Sono tene! _

_Watashi no ya washide! _

_Naminuo! Naminuo yawa shide!! _

_Itsuku ga sabishi sahu yama haga! _

_Itsudate kaai! _

_Itsudatahi te! _

_Sono tene! _

_Sono tene!!_

A/N: That was the chorus of the song. I am not sure with the exact lyrics in romanji but it's somewhat like that. Hirai Ken's song, Elegy, is a real song in real life and it's also my favorite. I also love Music Station (in real life) and it's true that it's really showing every Friday on my favorite channel, Animax. From where I watch it, it's not in NHK but I think it is showing at NHK channel, too!

She was so happy that she was watching her idol sing. Ran, on the other hand, was also watching Ken joyfully. Kazuha was watching at the same time, too. Even Sonoko watched him from the mini TV in the Korean Airlines airplane. All the girls were so crazy of Ken that they sang, shouted and screamed!! But, the boys didn't care. They read more mystery books and played soccer all afternoon.

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please look forward to chapter 2! If there are few reviews, I won't update just yet. Please review:)


	2. What Do Boys do In Their Free Time?

**Hikari to Kage no Roman Oikakete**

**(I Will Chase the Romance of the Light and Shadow)**

See Disclaimer and other information about this fanfic in the Author's Note at chapter 1.

Here's chapter 2! What are boys doing while the girls are watching Music Station?

**Chapter 2: What Do Boys Do In Their Free Time?**

Saguru, Heiji and Shinichi were all in the Saguru Mansion playing soccer out in the garden while the three girls watched Music Station in their homes. They were happily chatting about their girlfriends as they ran and played.

"Huh! You know what, guys; Kazuha is the best girl in my life! Huh! I wonder what my angel is doing right now." Heiji sighed loudly.

"Watching Music Station, no doubt!" Saguru cheerfully said.

"Yeah."

"Hey you two, focus! Are we gonna chat about girls or win this game! FOCUS! FOCUS PEOPLE!!!" Shinichi yelled while concentrating on kicking the ball to Heiji.

"Why, don't you miss YOUR angel?" Saguru asked naughtily.

"Baro! Of course not! We'll meet them tomorrow anyway!"

Shinichi blushed so hard that his whole face was steaming red! He blushed when he thought of Ran.

"Oh? Really? Don't deny it Kudo!" Hattori shouted with a cheezy grin.

'What do you care?" He was running with the ball fast while a blush of red on his whole face. As he ran, the wind blew his brunette hair and his red face.

"Oh, you don't miss her?" Saguru asked.

"Ehhh??? What kind of boyfriend are you!" Heiji questioned.

Both of them raised their eye brow in suspicion and rubbed their chin with their index finger and thumb causing him to spill the reality of his true inner feelings.

"Um…er… FINE! I admit it! I miss her so much! I love her so much! But, she thinks that I am not romantic enough! I have to think of a way on how to make her blush on a date! All she does is to complain and say that I am not romantic! I can't wait to see her tomorrow! Help me plan our dates tomorrow, you guys. Heiji, you never even make Kazuha blush, you just make her shout at you. But, Saguru, you're different. You ALWAYS make Shiho blush! I am jealous! What's your secret on making Shiho- chan blush? Tell, us, Saguru! Please! I am desperate!"

"Shinichi! Don't worry! I'll talk to you and Heiji later, but, for now, we're losing! Kick the ball to Heiji! Hurry, Kudo!!!!" Saguru shouted while smiling. He winked at the two.

"K!" He smiled.

Shinichi kicked the soccer ball to Heiji.

"Hattori!"

"Right!"

Heiji slammed the ball to Saguru. Saguru ran fast for the ball. When Saguru got hold of the ball, he put it on the ground and kicked it hard toward the net.

"Shinichi, block Hattori- kun!"

"I'm on it, Saguru- kun!"

Shinichi jumped over the net, preventing Heiji from catching the ball.

"PRRRTTT!!!!"

He blows his whistle loudly.

Game over for the fifth round! Shinichi and I got four wins and one loss while you got one win and four loses."

"Arrghhh!!! I can't believe that I lost again!"

Heiji and Shinichi fell on the soft grass.

"Eh, daijoubu?"

"We're fine, Saguru- kun." Heiji said.

"Good game, though! We won, Hakuba- kun!"

"Yeah! You're good at blocking Heiji from the net!" He said happily while wiping his perspiration.

"Hey, you know, I'm not that good at soccer, but, if you compete Karate or Kendo with me, I'll win and you guys will lose for sure!!!" Heiji said proudly.

"Ehh? NO WAY!!! I don't know the first thing in Kendo OR Karate!!!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"I have no idea about Kendo OR Karate!!! Are you insane!! Why would you let us play those!?"

Saguru yelled while pouting.

"You are defennitely insane!! Have some compassion, Heiji!! We'll lose for sure!!"

"Why should I? YOU guys don't have a heart for me in soccer!! I don't even know the first thing in playing soccer and you are letting me play and lose it! You are more insane!!!" Heiji pointed out to them.

"Ahem! Soccer is a non- injury and non- violent sport!!! Even if you lose, it won't hurt! And, it's fun! But, in Kendo and Karate, who knows which bones I might brake in my body, huh?!!!" Shinichi pointed out to Heiji.

"Then, teach us, Heiji." Saguru finally said and interrupted their 'pointing out' conversation.

"Sure, Saguru! And, you two will teach me how to play soccer!!" Heiji said cheerfully.

"Okay then!" Shinichi and Saguru agreed.

They gave each other a very friendly smile.

The three of them lay at the soft grass while enjoying the fresh breeze. The wiped their perspiration while looking up at the sunny sky with soft and high cirrus clouds floating above.

They relaxed for a moment. Then, Saguru got up and sat on the grassy ground, looked at them, smiled and said.

"My secret on making her blush is to always compliment her, to always kiss her on the cheek, sometimes even on the lips, and I always embrace her or hold her hand while we walk. Her face really burns whenever I do those things." He said while grinning.

"Are you telling me to do those things to my Kazuha? I don't think I can."

"Me, too. I don't think I have enough courage to do that to my Ran. It's a good thing that you're comfortable with YOUR Shiho- chan."

Heiji and Shinichi slightly blushed.

"YOUR Kazuha? YOUR Ran? Huh? Oooohh! Well, if you want them to blush, then, yeah, you've got to." He giggled.

"We'll try." Shinichi said while blushing. "But, I don't think I can!!!"

"Just watch me and MY Shiho tomorrow. She really looks so cute when she blushes. I am looking forward to it." Saguru smiled.

"At least you have something to look forward to." Heiji said, feeling a little jealous.

"Let's change the subject. Hey, I'm hungry." Shinichi said.

"Then, let's enter my mansion now. I'll bring you guys to my room where I have ordered your favorite Hawaiian pizza and I have prepared drinks, too. We can eat while we read our mystery books. I've got the all the volumes of Ellery Queen."

"Yes! I LOVE Ellery Queen! I think that Ellery Queen is much better than Sherlock Holmes!!! Oh yeah!! Can I borrow when I get home later? I don't have the complete set yet." Heiji shouted on top of his lungs happily.

"Sure, Heiji!" he laughed.

'You're the best, Hakuba- kun!" He jumped and shouted happily.

"Ahem! Excuse me?! Are you saying that Ellery Queen is better than Holmes?!! I don't think so!! I think that Ellery Queen is just a copy cat! She's getting her ideas from Holmes!! And Ellery Queen's deductions are so low and unprofessional, Heiji!" Shinichi shouted, annoyed.

"What!? How dare you talk about Ellery Queen like that!!! She's the best sleuth! Your Holmes is nothing but a sore loser!!"

"Say what!!!???!! Grrrr!!!! HATTORIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! How dare you say that about MY Sherlock!!?"

"Well, how dare YOU say that to MY Ellery, huh!!!??? Grrrr!!! You'll pay for what you said, Kudo!!!!"

"GRRRR!!!!! HATORRIIIIIII!! Sherlock's better than YOUR STUPID Ellery!!"

"No she's not!! Ellery Queen in far more superior than your lowly Sherlock!!! And don't call her stupid!!!!! Grrrr!!!!"

"Hey! Stop it, you two! Don't make such a noise! Not in my mansion! I personally like both Sherlock and Ellery the same! You are both acting like children! You are fighting over two fictional characters! You have to stay calm and cool so don't act this way in front of YOUR girls, or else, they might get turned off! Look at me, I never shout and get hysterical, do I? Ladies like men who are patient, cool and calm! Shiho's always calm and quiet and so am I!! You should try it!! To be calmer next time, I mean. That's why; calm people have romantic dates like me and Shiho, while you two always shout at each other like cats and dogs when you're at a date because all four of you are very impatient and noisy. If you two would be calmer, I think your date will go on smoothly."

Saguru interrupted their childish bickering while standing in the middle of them. He was pushing Shinichi using his left hand to the left side and was pushing Heiji with his right hand on the right side of the garden.

"Don't worry, Shinichi, I also have the whole set of Sherlock Holmes! I can lend you so that you can take them all home if you want. I also have the three volume special edition."

"WOW!!! YEEESSS!!! Thanks Hakuba!!"

The two said sorry to each other and they went upstairs to his room and ate pizza and drank orange juice and milk shake. They had cookies n' cream flavored ice cream for dessert. They were talking about girls, watching TV and reading their mystery novels in the room.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and tell me what you think:)


	3. Race Against the Clock for Love

**Hikari to Kage no Roman Oikakete**

**(I Will Chase the Romance of the Light and Shadow)**

See Disclaimer and other information about this fanfic in the Author's Note at chapter 1.

Oh no! There's a big crisis concerning the date! But, WHAT??????????? Read and find out.

This is chapter three everybody!

**Chapter 3: Race Against the Minutes of the Clock for Love**

The next day at 7:40 am…………

Ring……Ring……Ring……

"Hello." Shiho said very sleepily while rubbing her eyes. She yawned while lying on her soft bed. She was still half sleeping.

"Hi Shiho! Are you ready? Since we are neighbors, why don't we walk together? C'mon! Let's go! We can't keep the boys waiting, can we?" Ran said cheerfully and awake. She was very excited.

"OHHH NOO!!! I OVERSLEPT!!!"

Shiho quickly got up from bed and shouted. She touched her forehead.

"I'll never make it! I overslept! It is 20 minutes to the meeting time!! I can't possibly make it in time!! I won't go!! I WON'T GO!!"

"What? Did you just wake up now?" Ran asked. She was worried.

"Yeah! If you didn't call, I would have still been lying down on the bed, dreaming of me and my dead sister watching Ken's concert now."

"Hey, it's good that you are dreaming good memories instead of bad ones! I am glad that you are not having nightmares of your sister's death anymore."

"Yeah." She said happily while smiling.

"But, still, you have to go!" She insisted. "You can make it if you hurry!!"

"But, I didn't eat breakfast yet! I didn't even cook my breakfast yet! I didn't take a bath yet! I didn't brush my teeth yet!! How can I go in such short notice? Hey, Ran. What time did you wake up?"

"Around, 6:40, I think."

"See! You needed to cook, brush your teeth and take a bath for 1 hour!! I only have 20 minutes!! I can't do it!! Please tell them to go without me. And tell Saguru that I am so sorry."

"Never! You will go no matter what!! You can ask Saguru to buy breakfast for you."

"No way! I don't want to be dependent on boys! I won't go! I didn't even cook my instant ramen yet!! I still have to take a bath!!!" She shouted crazily and worriedly.

"I will buy breakfast for you then. Don't worry, and just take a quick shower and brush your teeth faster. No problem." She said encouragingly that she can still make it.

"But, Ran- chan!!"

"No saying BUTS!!!! I'll go there and help you, don't panic!"

"But, I still didn't prepare an outfit yet!!"

"I'll go there right now!! I will help!! We are now wasting time because we are talking to each other!!! I'll go there faster!! I know I'll get otousan's breakfast!"

"You can't do that! Your otousan might get mad at you!! What will he eat?"

"Don't worry, as long as I put a bottle of beer and a piece of bread on the table, he won't mind! And besides, he's still sleeping!"

"But…"

"I'll get the breakfast now and zoom to your house, kay? Bye!"

"But, Ran- neesan!!!"

Tong……Tong……Tong……

She put down the phone.

The phone conversation took 2 minutes.

She quickly ran to the bathroom and took a bath.

She shampooed her hair and conditioned it hyper fast. She used the bubble bath liquid soap and poured it on the bath tub filled with water and jumped in to make it faster. She then scrubbed herself quick. She moved as fast as a robot. So very very speedy!!!

She finished taking a bath for about 8 minutes.

DING DONG……… DING DONG………

She went out of the bath tub and went to open the door for Ran. Ran brought a hot bowl of ramen and some bread. She brought mango juice, too. Ran was finding a nice thing to wear in her closet while Shiho dried her hair with a hair dryer.

That took 1 minute because she used the warm air instead of the cool so her short hair dries up faster. She knows that it is bad for the hair to use warm air for drying the hair but she had no choice. She was going to be late! Anyway, once in a while wouldn't hurt, right?

A/N: I use it all the time (very warm air) to dry my hair when I am hurrying to go to bed if there is classes on the following day. My hair didn't get burned, but, my hair is so rough and hard to comb now. I had no choice, too! I have no choice when I need to sleep during school nights and that's like, what, every day!!!

After finishing drying her hair, she went out of the bathroom and quickly ate the ramen, bread and mango juice.

While eating, she said…

"Hey, Ran- neesan, thanks. Thanks a lot for your help." She smiled.

"Hey, that's alright, you're welcomed, Shiho- neesan! We are best of friends; we're like sisters, aren't we! Eat faster!! We can still reach there on time!! I am finding nice clothes for you!"

"K, neesan!" She smiled.

Ring……Ring……Ring……

"Ehh? Oh, I'll get it!"

"Okay, Shiho. It must be Kazuha, ne?"

"Yup!"

"Hello." Shiho said cheerfully.

"Hi Shiho! Is Ran there? What are you guys still doing there? Aren't you leaving yet? We've got six more minutes!!" She said worriedly.

"What?! Six minutes??!!" Shiho shouted worriedly.

Ran heard Shiho.

Ran said worriedly, "Oh no, Shiho- chan, are you done with your breakfast yet?!"

"A…Almost! I am done with the noodles and the bread, I've just got to drink the soup and the mango juice!"

"Good! Hurry!"

"Right!"

Shiho got back on the phone and talked to Kazuha.

"Kazuha- neesan, we're in a mess! You see, I woke up terribly late and I told Ran that I didn't want to go anymore but she insisted so she came here to help me hurry up. Don't worry, I am finished taking a bath and I am almost done eating. I just have to change my clothes and brush my teeth! I am so sorry, Kazuha- chan! I hope you are not mad!"

"Of course not, Shiho- chan! Why would I be? What are friends for? Daijoubu! I'll help you guys! I'll fetch both of you on my car, kay? Don't worry! I'll be right there!"

"But, Shinichi's mansion is just a block away. We could just walk and besides, I'd be rude to ride your car! I am already rude enough to Ran- san, and I won't be rude to you!"

"Listen, Shiho- chan! If you walk, it will take you at least three minutes more whereas if we zoom with the car, well only take seconds!! I'll fetch you right now, kay? Bye!! Love you!"

Tong……Tong……Tong……

"Wait, but, Kazuha- chan… WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT!!!!"

The phone talk lasted for 2 minutes.

"What she say?" Ran asked.

"She'll fetch us with her green sports car."

"Oooohh, cool!"

"Don't you think that is embarrassing? Won't Kazuha- san get mad?"

"Of course not! I know Kazuha! She wants to help!"

"Kay, then. I'm glad that I've got good friends like you!"

"Eat faster!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Shiho said while gulping the soup.

She finished drinking the soup and juice 30 seconds after.

"I've got the clothes you need! Hurry! Wear them, NOW!!" Ran threw the clothes on Shiho and pushing her to the bathroom.

"WHAAATTT??? I'll wear these???!!!" Shiho disapproving of the clothes that Ran asked her to wear. (those were the clothes that Sonoko gave her on her birthday last month) 

"Oooohhhh, why not?! It's fine!! Just wear that!!" Ran insisted. "Don't keep on complaining!!!"

"But, Ran……" She said anxiously.

"SHIHO!!! Wear it now before we become late!!!!" Ran insisted her more.

"Uh! Okay then."

She said while blowing her bangs upwards while rolling her eyes, pouting.

"Well, do I have a choice? Can I wear another one? This is just too…" She said worriedly.

"NO and NOOOO!!!!!"

Ran slammed the CR door.

"Jeez! Shiho- chan!"

Ran blew her bangs upwards as well, thinking of Shiho's lack of confidence.

Shiho dressed as fast as she could however made sure that it was perfectly neat and tidy!

She finished dressing after one minute.

"We have exactly 2 minutes and 30 seconds!! Hayaku!!! Hayaku!!!"

A/N: Hayaku means hurry.

As soon as Shiho went out of the CR, Ran screamed……

"KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!!"

"Taku!" Shiho pouted. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that!!!"

"Don't be like that! They all will love what you are wearing! You will get Saguru's 100 attention!!!" Ran said happily.

"That's exactly what I don't want!! I don't want to get that much attention!!!" Shiho screamed.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Shiho- chan!! Now, brush your teeth!!!" Ran ordered. "And hurry!"

"Fine." Shiho said tonelessly since she didn't like what she was FORCED to wear.

Shiho quickly squeezed toothpaste on the toothbrush and started brushing. She brushed her teeth fast but clean from left to right, up to down. She took a sip of water from her mug and gurgled. She spit out the water from her mouth. Then, she washed her mouth with water. After that, she washed her face with soap and water. Then, she rinsed her face. She got her towel and wiped it on her face.

That took 1 minute and 30 seconds!

"I'm done!" Shiho shouted happily at Ran.

"Excellent! Let's run downstairs! I told you we'd make it! One more minute!"

They closed the lights and closed the door. They were running towards the elevator, when……

Ring…… Ring…… Ring…… Ring……

"Moshi moshi?" Shiho answered her cell phone.

"Hey! What's taking you so long! We'll be late!! Hurry up you two!! I've been waiting down here two minutes ago! Please hurry up!!" Kazuha yelled anxiously.

"Gomen! We are already going to the elevator! Gomen again for letting you wait! Bye!" Shiho said.

"Whew! Okay then! Hurry up!!! We've got one more minute till eight o' clock." Kazuha said.

"Thanks again, Kazuha- neesan! Bye!" She said happily.

"Bye!" She smiled in relief.

"Shiho!"

Ran shouted when she was already inside then the elevator was about to close. She pressed the open button so that Shiho could still enter.

Shiho ran as fast as she could toward the elevator and she made it!

"Whew!" Shiho sighed as she was riding the elevator with Ran. She kept on gasping!!!

Ran and Shiho ran outside the apartment and they quickly opened the car of Kazuha and entered and sat on its leather covered seat.

The car zoomed hyper fast!

"Hi! I'm glad that you made it!" Kazuha said happily.

She was seated at the front seat of the car beside her daddy who was the driver. She turned around and smiled at them at the back seat.

"Yeah. How many seconds more?" Shiho asked worriedly.

"Forty seconds more!"

Kazuha said.

"Wait a sec…"

Kazuha turned around and looked at Shiho properly. She didn't notice it until now when she looked at her more observantly. She gave a long stare at the pouting Shiho and the smiling Ran. She was smiling. She rolled her eyes from side to side.

"Raaaaan…………did you force Shiho to wear that outfit?"

"Like it?"

"Love it!"

"Taku!"

"Saguru surely will never take off his eyes on you!"

"That's what I don't want!"

The car reached the Kudo Mansion and they went out and they saw Shinichi outside the gate without Heiji and Saguru.

The car took 20 seconds to reach there.

"Hey! We are still early by twenty seconds!"

Ran said joyfully.

"Told you we won't be late!"

The three adorable girls went running to Shinichi.

"Hi! Umm…where's Saguru and Heji?" Shiho asked curiously.

"I am so annoyed of them! Sorry, Shiho, Gomen, Kazuha, I think they went home and watched that stupid basketball show yesterday and so they slept late!! I think they overslept today and they are going to be late! Geez! I told those two to wake up earlier!!! How can they impress you two now? They must be running by now! Huh!" Shinichi said.

Before anyone or anybody could talk in came running swiftly towards the group Heiji and Saguru after 18 seconds.

"Huh!! We made it on time!!" Saguru panted loudly while looking at his watch.

They wiped their perspiration.

"Yeah right! You made it on time! Three more seconds and you're late!!!" Shinichi shouted, annoyed.

"But, at least the girls came early, right?" Heiji pointed out.

"They arrived 18 second ago!!" Shinichi said, disappointed.

"It is eight o' clock." Shiho smiled and said while checking out her clock.

"We all made it! Yehey!" They all yelled happily.

**End of Chapter 3**

Please review everyone!


End file.
